


All Of Me

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1.5k words, NSFW, Other, Trans!Penguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguin decides he wants to give Kidd all of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

            Penguin decided that today was the day. Ever since he had told Kidd that he was trans, he wondered if the redhead would want to sleep with him. Everything else was going well in their lives – the duo had moved in together, and Kidd didn’t treat him any different than before. If anything, he had become even more caring. He even went to the store and bought Penguin tampons when the blond had made the off-handed comment that he was out. Never in his life did Penguin think that Kidd would be so considerate and accepting of him. He felt so comfortable and loved. He wanted to try and give himself to the redhead. The only issue? Pen had never tried to seduce someone before. He didn’t even know how to go about it.

            After perusing the internet for a good hour, the poor bird still had no idea how to ask someone to bed, other than by way of some silly pick up like. This couldn’t be _that_ difficult, could it? People had sex all the time! So, asking someone couldn’t be that hard when people did it all the time. He just had to figure out a way that worked for him. Glancing at the clock, he nodded to himself – he had a half an hour before Kidd came home. Deciding a shower would be a good idea, the blond closed the laptop and hopped out of bed, walking to the attached bathroom, then quickly climbed into the shower. His plan: shower, change, and then attempt seduction.

 

            Kidd yawned as he walked into their apartment, brushing his hair out of his face. His headband had ripped during his work, so he had to pitch the stupid thing. Luckily though, he got to leave a little earlier than normal, so the day wasn’t all lost.

            He walked to the bedroom, immediately pulling off his greasy shirt from work. He had to chuckle when he heard the shower running – it was a nice feeling, knowing that Penguin was there. “I’m home!” He called through the bathroom door, chuckling when he heard something hit the floor of the shower.

            “You’re home early!” Penguin called over the noise of the shower, picking up the dropped conditioner.

            “Yeah, I managed ta get ‘way!” Kidd chuckled, pulling off his stained jeans. “How’s yer day been?”

            “Pretty good!” The blond said, picking up the soap, beginning to wash himself. “I’ll be out soon!”

 

            The redhead chuckled, grabbing another pair of jeans, slipping them on, then sat on the bed. He noticed the laptop and tugged it over, deciding to surf the web while he waited for his boyfriend. Opening the computer, intent on going straight to Netflix to find a movie, Kidd almost closed out of the windows already up. Almost. Rouge eyes scanned over the tabs - _‘Sexy Pick-Up Lines’_ and a google search of _‘How do you ask someone to have sex?’_

Kidd stared at the tabs, mind wandering slightly. Did Penguin want to have sex? If he was honest, he didn’t think the blond was into sex, and that was fine by him. But, this was an interesting thing to stumble upon. The redhead quickly clicked out of the two windows when he heard the shower shut off. He brought up Netflix and he made it seem as if he’d been pursuing it for a little bit.

            Penguin came out, already clad in a pair of boxers as he was drying his hair with a towel. He smiled at his boyfriend. “What are you doing?”

            “Tryin’ ta find a movie fer us t’watch. Feel like bein’ lazy with ya,” the redhead grinned, patting the side of the bed next to him. The smaller happily obliged, climbing onto the bed and curling up next to Kidd, resting his head on the other’s shoulder and chest.

            “Find anything good?”

            “Nah, we already watched all ‘e good ones,” Kidd sighed, closing the laptop and setting it on the bedside table. He lazily wrapped an arm around the smaller male’s waist, trailing his fingers across the soft skin.

            “That feels good,” the blond smiled, looking up at the other. He knew that he still had to figure out a way to ask the other for sex, but right now, he thought that actions would be better than words. Carefully moving, he grabbed Kidd’s face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

            To say that Kidd was pleased about the kiss was a bit of an understatement. He always enjoyed when the small bird gave him any sort of attention – especially because Penguin became easily flustered with things like that. So every kiss, every touch and cuddle was something to savour. He carefully moved his arm around the smaller’s waist, trying to somehow keep the other there, but not scare him at the same time.

            Their lips moved together gently and it sent tingles down the blond’s spine. Penguin moved himself to straddle his boyfriend, then pulled away from the kiss. “Um… Kidd?”

            “Yeah?” The redhead asked, licking his lips.

            “Cam we… um.. since we’re already here..” the small bird mumbled, his face heating up to match his boyfriend’s hair.

            A soft small crossed the redhead’s face. “…I won’ make ya say it,” he said softly. “If ya wan’ m’ta love ya, ‘en a’course I will.”

            “Do you want to?” Penguin asked, perking up slightly.

            “’Course I wanna. If I didn’, wouldn’ta said it,” Kidd chuckled, gently running his fingers through the other’s golden hair. “D’ya wanna?”

            “Yes!” He practically shouted, face flushing more. “Um, I mean.. as long as it doesn’t bother you that I don’t… well, you know..”

            “If ‘at bugged m’, ‘en I wouldn’ta agreed, Pidge,” he chuckled, using the affectionate nickname he had for the blond. “’M happy ya trust m’ ‘nough.”

            “Of course I do!” But I haven’t done it in a long time,” the blond admitted.

            “No pro’lem,” Kidd grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the smaller’s nose. “Jus’ lay back, an’ lemme do ‘e work, ‘kay?”

 

            When Penguin nodded, the pale man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and flipped them over. He gently pressed kisses to the other’s lips as he let his calloused hands trail down his boyfriend’s sides.

            A soft sound left the blond as he smiled softly. “Your hands feel good,” he whispered.

            “Good. Dun wanna hurt ya,” Kidd murmured as he trailed kisses down the smaller male’s chest, smearing his purple lipstick across the other’s skin. He was encouraged by the soft sounds that the smaller let out, leading him to the other’s hotspots. Eventually, he trailed further down, fingers hooking into the other’s boxers and pulled them down and off of Penguin.

            The smaller couldn’t help but curl up on himself slightly. Gently, Kidd placed his hands on the other’s knees, smiling softly.

            “Dun do ‘at. Yer amazin’,” he grinned. “Now jus’ hold still, ‘kay?” The redhead trailed gentle kisses down his lover’s body, hands following afterwards. Soon, he reached his destination, smirking at the gasp he received when his lips brushed against the other’s lower lips.

            “Kidd… you don’t have to,” the blond whispered.

            “I wanna,” Kidd replied, easily slipping his tongue inside the other. Curling the appendage, he let out a soft hum as he heard the other’s shuddering gasp. The redhead was happy to be able to please the other, and that the other actually trusted him enough to let him do this.

            Easily thrusting his tongue inside his lover, he grinned when he felt a small hand tangle in his hair, tugging him closer, letting out soft whined and whimpers. Kidd let out a groan, sending vibrations through the smaller. Pulling his tongue out, he swirled the tip of his tongue around the other’s clit, enjoying the moan and buck of the hips he was rewarded with. Kidd refused to back away, continuing the pattern, only stopping once the hand in his hair tugged almost painfully and Penguin’s entire body tensed.

            Soon enough, the blond relaxed, letting out soft pants and whines as he shuddered. The pale man chuckled as he moved to lay next to his lover. “Ya okay? ‘At was kinda fast.”

            “Yeah,” Penguin smiled at his boyfriend. “That was great.”

            “Good, ‘m glad ya liked it,” he smiled, grabbing the blanket, and draped it over the both of them.

            “Wait, what about you?” He asked. “I said I-“

            “We ain’ got any c’nd’ms, so m’fraid yer gonna hafta wait,” Kidd chuckled. “Dun w’rry, we will. Jus’ not righ’ now, s’all.”

            “Oh.. alright,” Penguin said, relaxed after the other’s words. A yawn escaped his lips. “Will you nap with me?”

            “’Course I will,” he grinned. “C’mon, sleep, ‘kay? I ain’ goin’ nowhere.”

            A soft smile crossed the blond’s face as he cuddled up next to his boyfriend. “Love you,” he mumbled, before letting his eyes slip shut and he soon fell asleep. Kidd wrapped his arms around the smaller male, his eyes drooping as he began making a lost if things to get when he goes to the store, condoms being the first thing on that list.


End file.
